Starve a Cold, Feed a Fever
by Mrs. SpockKirkMcCoyScott
Summary: Prompt: Kirk/McCoy. Alot of people say that doctors make bad patients. Bones comes down with the space flu and Kirk takes care of him, and he's whiny as all hell. Cue fever!sex, please. *Thanks fore reading/reviewing!*
1. Chapter 1

When McCoy awoke that day the first thing he noticed was the ache in his head. Then he became aware of his rosy cheeks when he was washing his face to wake imself up which seemed to be the exact opposite of chills that were currently traveling up his spine. So he did what any doctor would have done for a patient; he gave himself a hypo to the arm and went on with his day. He forgot, however, that most doctors would have recommended bed rest until the fever had passed. By the time he had entered sick bay, he was trying to cover a cough.

"Dr. McCoy, don't you think you should take the day off? I can take care of everything while you rest," said Nurse Chapel.

"I'm fine. I took a hypo, and it's probably just a 24 hour thing anyway," he brushed her off.

She eyed him doubtfully. "I can't have you around sick patients, Doctor, with all due respect. It's my professional and personal opinion that you sleep this off."

"I told you that I'm fi--!" he started to say before his irritated throat caused him to cough so badly that he felt tired when the fit passed.

"I'm calling the Captain down," she said.

McCoy was too weak to protest.

***

"What were you thinking? You're too sick to work," said Jim, assisting his friend back to his quarters.

"I was thinkin' that I would do some work and not let the flu drag me down."

"But Bones, you're a doctor, not an idiot," he replied with a smirk.

"Don't be a smart ass, Jim. It doesn't suit you."

Jim chose to ignore this comment. It was probably just his fever talking. His temperature was 103.4, seven degrees over what was considered normal. He walked McCoy over to his bed and leaned down to help him take off his shoes and to get into his favorite sweats that he used as pajamas sometimes. He took the heavy blanket out of the closet and draped it over his friend. It seemed to Jim that Bones was asleep, and he was just about to exit the room when he heard Bones call to him.

"Is there something else you need me to do?" he asked.

"Need you to stay with me."

Jim considered this before saying, "Ok, let me just let Scotty know he's got the conn and then I'll be here for you."

He walked over to the communicator pad on the wall, relayed his message to the engineer, and went back over by Bones.

"Jim, I feel like I'm freezing."

"I could get another blanket if you want."

"No, you can't do that. I'd get too hot for my body to fight off then."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy for asking."

"Try me," Kirk answered, having a sneaking suspicion that he knew what Bones was going to ask for.

"Will you lay down with me?"

The silence between them lasted for a few moments before Jim answered quietly, "Ok, Bones."

Jim walked to the other side of the bed and sat down to take off his own shoes and socks. He hesitated before also taking off his shirt. It was how he normally slept anyway, usually just in boxers or shorts and no shirt on. He then lifted up the blanket and covered himself up in it and slid his body up against McCoy. Jim repressed a shudder of contentment. Sure he liked girls, but Bones was just as good as any of them. Maybe even better than some.

Their relationship was a comfortable one of jokes and scoldings and secrets and even a drunken kiss or two, but nothing had ever happened past that. Jim didn't want to act on those wild moments where he felt a tingling sensation when his friend would hug him or whisper in his ear in a way that made goose bumps show up on his arms because what if Bones didn't feel the same way? And now they were in bed together, while he spooned Bones' hot body against him. He shifted his hips away from his friend, hoping his erection had gone unnoticed.

Bones stuck out a hand to stop him from moving further away. "It's ok, Jim," he said as he turned over to face his friend.

"No, it's not ok. I shouldn't be molesting you in your sleep while you're sick," he said by way of an apology.

"Well it's good to know you'd molest me in my sleep when I'm not sick," McCoy teased in a slightly sleepy voice.

Jim sighed. "Look. I'll go now," he said, making a move to get up.

"No. Please stay. Really, it's alright."

"Bones..."

"Here," said McCoy, grabbing Kirk's hand and pressing it to his own hardening cock. "Does that feel like I mind at all?"

"Oh, God, Bones!" he gasped before crushing his lips to the Doctor's.

He rested his body lightly on his friend's kissing him deeply, saying his name sweetly ever time he pulled his lips off. This was perfect. It was exactly what Jim had been wanting and it was tugging at his heart strings, making him choke up. McCoy must have noticed because he pulled Jim's head so he could whisper in his ear, "Easy, kid, you're alright." Causing Jim to just lose it.

He pulled down both their pants and boxers and started thrusting against McCoy's right hip. "Wanted this. Wanted this for so goddamn long," he panted.

"It's alright. I'm here now," Bones reassured, bucking up every time Jim ground down against him.

The pleasure between them was so achingly sweet and perfect that neither of them lasted for much longer, Bones following Jim when they came hard.

Still panting heavily, McCoy said, "We should, uh, probably get cleaned up now."

"Aw, come on Bones. Let's just sleep. You're sick, remember?" whined Jim sleepily.

"Whatever you say, kid."

But Jim was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"ACHOO!"

"Captain, that is the fourth time you've sneezed in the past minute. Your face is pale and you have a cough. I would strongly recommend that you report to sick bay while I take over for you," said Spock that fateful morning.

"Alright, but can you all stop yelling? You're giving me a head ache. And Scotty, can't you make the lights not so bright? They're piercing into my eyes," said Kirk before he stumbled off the bridge, the crew giving him odd looks.

When the doors shut, Scotty said, "The lights are exactly the same from yesterday."

Meanwhile, Kirk was making his way down to see Bones. He had a, well, a bone to pick with him.

"You got me sick!" he yelled, hopping up on a biobed after listing off his ailments to Nurse Chapel.

"Oh yes, I planned to get sick on Monday and intentionally lured you to my bed and purposely kissed you, all so I could spread disease around the ship. Looks like you saw right through me evil plan," said McCoy sarcastically.

Jim let out an annoyed sigh. "I know it wasn't on purpose. I just feel crappy, and I want you to make me feel better."

Bones gave him a half smile. "I know that, Jim. Let me get you a hypospray and then you'll be back on your feet this time tomorrow."

"I've got a better idea," he said, hopping off the bed.

"What's that?"

Jim gave Bones a kiss on his lips.

"That."

This time Bones gave him a full smile.

"What am I gonna do with you, Jim?"


End file.
